


Café Solo

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: OT3 FEELS, coffee shop AU, gaby and illya are his fav clients, he's also a thief, modern au i guess, napoleon is the barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably already done, but this my try at a coffee shop au. </p><p>Napoleon is a thief pretending to be a coffee server while gathering information, and Gaby and Illya are his favourite customers. He gets a becomes a bit more attached than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Solo

Napoleon had spent three months working in that coffee shop to get all the info he needed on the SIS building. If he learnt how to break in, he would be able to steal enough money and intelligence secrets to be able to a) live comfortably for the rest of his life and b) blackmail the authorities into not putting him back in jail. 

Despite how menial the job had sounded in the beginning, he was not just getting used to it, but getting good at it. He already knew the name of most the regulars, seventeen ways in which to serve a capuccino, and what cakes went better with which beverages. The clients loved him, the managers were delighted with his people and coffee making skills and Solo enjoyed the peace and quiet of this new job, although the plan to break into MI6 was still there. 

He would miss his coffee crowd when he left the job: the apparently always smiley Waverly, the mysterious (and, Solo suspected, evil) Victoria with whom he had a few encounters of the naked kind... But his absolute favourites of the whole bunch were Illya and Gaby, a russian man and a german woman who came occasionally at first, then more often, then every day. Illya was a big blonde man, who seemed at the same time very physical and very intellectual, the kind of person who could beat you both at boxing and at chess. Gaby was smaller but no less intelligent, and seemed to be an extremely ressourceful woman. They intrigued him very much, both who they were and their relationships.

Napoleon could deduce by the way Illya asked for his coffee (black as midnight, no cream, no sugar, no cake) that he was a no-nonsense kind of guy, extremely good and efficient at whatever job he did, thorough, loyal. He had a scar near one of his eyes, and Napoleon suspected that there were more hidden under the (too many) layers of clothes. There was an intensity to his blue eyes that told him he had lived through a lot, possibly suffered a lot. He didn't speak much, but had a sense of humour, and had taken to calling him cowboy on account of his american accent.

Gaby was more talkative, and had told him about how she was from Germany and used to repair cars before moving to London and started working on the SIS building as some sort of liaison for a new intelligence branch (her father had been a nuclear scientist and she had been deemed a person of interest). She liked her coffee with lots of sugar (as if she'd been sugar deprived all her life) and carrot cakes with colourful frostings. 

Napoleon had asked her about Illya, and apparently they met at work, and then found out that they weren't staying in the same hotel, in rooms that were next to each other. Gaby told the barista a harrowing tale of the Russian's past, how his father had gone missing when he was only ten, how his mother had been taken by a human trafficking ring, how he had practically raised himself on the cold streets of Moscow. He was now some sort of boy-for-everything for the new branch after some sort of deal with the russian government.

The thief turned coffe server suspected that she was a little bit in love with the Russian, but sometimes she looked like she was a little bit in love with him. Maybe she was in love with both. Napoleon knew it was possible, as he was feeling it himself. Not that he would do anything about it, probably. Napoleon was good with one night stands and meaningless sex but when feelings were involved he was quite clueless. 

But those months he was happy to go to work just at the prospect of seeing either of them, and they seemed happy to see him too, so he prolonged his stay in the coffee shop. They tasted new types of coffee, commented the news from the newspaper, experimented with cakes and infusions. Napoleon enjoyed the flirting, the playfulness, the sarcastic remarks, so much that he considered bringing them in on the heist. But that seemed a bad move, didn't it? Telling two intelligence operatives that he meant to get inside the building they were working on and steal all of its secrets. 

Filled with doubts, Napoleon kept showing to work, day after day, serving those cappuccinos. He could imagine if the three of them worked together in the coffe shop: Illya would be the culinary genius behind the cakes, pies, cupcakes and so on; Gaby would be the manager, handling the numbers and the money and just bossing them around and getting things done, and he would remain there, serving the coffee like he did, talking to the clients about their day. 

Because every day was a different story, everyday they had a tale to tell. Sometimes Gaby would come really excited and tell them about this great car he found on a sale and how she was going to get it ready, or about how she knocked out a bunch of guys in an assingment with just her shoe and a little bit of luck. Sometimes Illya would come specially melnacholy because he'd been reminded of his parents or something and Napoleon would make a nice cup of chamomile or something, and with Gaby's help they would comfort him a bit. 

It was a nice life, and they were really good people. But Napoleon knew that they were going to find out about his past and about his probable future, he knew he couldn't live in this bliss of warm beverages and nice evenings chats. If his past didn't catch up to him, their would (because Gaby and Illya had dark pasts too, as terrible or maybe worse than his, and that was probably why they connected so well). Yes, they would need to get out of some trouble, need to recover something important, need to do something not-so-legal that they couldn't do alone. 

Then he would reveal himself, and become a hero. 

In the meantime, he would leave comments about how thieves weren't so bad, how the system was simply not fair and how they deserved more than they were given. He would comment on how stealing could be for the greater good, tempt them with the pleasures he experienced. Yeah, he would wear them down, little by little, coffee by coffee, until they were completely on his side, and helped him and a couple of last big jobs. 

And who knew, maybe after that they could stablish that little coffe shop and work the three of them in there, not for money but for fun, and live in an big flat on the Soho and sleep and cuddle in a great bed, knowing that they had each other and they accepted each other and that darkness and jail and torture were never going to come back. And they would sing and dance in their shared room, not caring about the outside world, maybe with some alcohol, hopefully with some nakedness.

Yes, little by little, coffee by coffee, Napoleon was going to seduce them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? I wanted to write fluffy fluff for a change. Would you like it to be conituned? I'm debating it. :)
> 
> Feedback is love! ;)


End file.
